


Making The Demon A Forked Tongue

by Magicandmalice



Series: Fun With Body Modifications [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bifurcation, Blood, Body Modification, Bruises, Consensual But Niether Man is Safe Nor Sane, Endearments, M/M, NSFW, Praise Kink, Scars, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unsafe Body Modification Procedures, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Kylo wants more than just a scar or a piercing. He wants something more and he wants it done by Hux's own hand. Hux happily obliges.





	Making The Demon A Forked Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfaces/gifts).



> This is a half get well and half thank you gift to my buddy [Surfaces](http://surfaces.tumblr.com/) thank you so much for being there. I do hope you enjoy this as a way to say thanks :)

“Look at you, such a mess I have made of you and yet it's still not enough is it? My greedy little whore,” Hux purred as he looked down and leaned in closer to the bruise and blood covered mess kneeling at his feet. Kylo’s eyes filled with adoration as his body trembled in exquisite pain and pleasure. Hux could still taste the blood on his lips from where he had bitten into Kylo’s own just moments before. 

Blood dripped down over his chin in a sluggish crawl to splash upon his pale chest. The skin over his clavicle a vivid collar of black, blue and purple teeth marks, several spots marred with torn skin where Hux had let his teeth close just that much harder on the flesh. It would leave a lovely set of scars since Hux had no intention of letting bacta anywhere near his precious Kylo. 

A soft whine brought Hux’s attention back to what he was doing, a quick reprimand for letting his mind wander away from his eager canvas for even a moment.

“Hush lovely creature, you shall have what you desire so perversely.” Hux ordered “ Sit with your ass on the floor, legs crossed in front of you so I may sit in your lap as we do this. Hands at my back, mouth open and tongue out and then don't move an inch.”

Not waiting for an agreement of any sort, he grabbed the already prepared and waiting supplies he had set aside earlier in the evening. Once he was sure he had everything he moved right back to Kylo and sat in his lap, a shiver running up his spine at the slide of naked skin on naked skin as he wrapped his legs tight around a thick waist. He smiled when large hands curled around his hips and held tight. Kylo's plush lips parted wide and tongue stuck out as far as he could make it. “So eager for this my darling. Well don't worry, I won't keep you waiting any longer.”

Hux couldn't help his grin as Kylo whimpered, both from the promise of what was to come as well as from the endearment. Hux had been quick to pick up on Kylo's desire for praise and pet names and used them frequently to turn Kylo into a quivering, needy mass. Kylo, his eyes half lidded and face a flushed sweaty mess. Blood smeared over his left cheek, left over from Hux's own hands after tracing a bite earlier. Hux didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. But he could savor that later, for now he had a promise to keep.

Slipping on a pair of sterile medical gloves before picking up a delicate looking set of silver clamps Hux held them up in front of Kylo's eyes and smiled gently at his beloved, “Remember hold absolutely still or I will be very displeased, I don't want to slip and hurt you or make this anything but perfect.”

A gentle caress against his mind let him know Kylo understood the order and that he knew Hux would never cause unintended harm or pain. Kylo's trust in him made him feel that all too familiar heat start to rekindle low in his abdomen. Despite having just fucked Kylo twice in the last hour and a half, his body was already showing interest in a third time. Hux shook his head and forced himself to focus, he could fuck the Knight all he wanted later, he needed to get his mind back on what he was doing here in the present.

Using the clamps to get a secure hold on Kylo's tongue, Hux picked up a scalpel. Grasping the plastic sheath between his teeth to pull the covering off and brought the sharp tip to rest on the back center of Kylo's tongue, where they had removed the piercing he had worn there for the last eight months just for this purpose. “Deep breath, love.”

As Kylo took a shuddering inhale, Hux pressed down, the blade sliding through the slick muscle with no resistance. Blood welled up, mixing with saliva, and spilled down either side to fall along Hux's arms and down to his legs. As the blade came out the underside of the tongue Hux felt a fresh splatter of wet heat splash against his abdomen as more blood and drool dripped from the wound. Ignoring everything else for the moment, Hux brought the scalpel forward carefully to make sure the split would be as even down the center as he could manage it. A sigh escaped him as the blade finally made its way through the tongue, parting the last bit of tissue at the tip. Kylo's tongue was now split through the middle, the two sides halved neatly and waiting to be stitched up.

“You're doing beautifully darling.” Hux praised, Kylo currently shivering underneath Hux and making low mewls, eyes wide and locked on Hux's face even as tears streaked his pale cheeks. The hard cock resting snugly against his ass though told Hux just how much Kylo was truly enjoying this. Rocking his ass down once to grind against that dick, Hux watched as Kylo's eyes rolled back in his head and a strangled groan was torn from him. “Very beautiful indeed.” 

Setting the scalpel down, Hux picked up some gauze and the pre readied catgut and turned back to his Knight. “All that's left is to stitch you up and then I'm all yours.” 

Ignoring the suddenly heated look directed at him, Hux set to work stitching each separate side of Kylo's tongue closed, using the gauze to clean only what was needed to see. The rest of the blood to ran hot and slick down both their bodies as he worked. When he was finally finished, he set everything aside carefully before turning to look proudly at his work. When Kylo had first came to him with the desire to have this done, Hux had been hesitant about tongue bifurcation, but in the end he gave in to what Kylo wanted as he always did. Seeing how sinful, how unbelievably sexy that forked tongue looked on his beloved… Hux was beyond grateful for doing so.

Leaning in, he gave Kylo a bloody kiss, careful not to touch the newly forked tongue just yet. “I think you deserve a reward for how good you were. Tonight, you can have anything you would like from me.” 

Strong arms wrapped even tighter around Hux's hips and Kylo buried his face into the soft, crimson stained skin of Hux’s small chest and breathed raggedly for several long minutes.

“I just want you.” Kylo whispered, speech slurred and unsteady.

“You already have me.” Hux promised, running his fingers through sweat damp hair as he held Kylo close.

“Then hold me just like this for now. That's all I want.” Hux just barely managed to hear as the softly spoken words were said directly against his flesh.

This was above and beyond the usual bloodplay and painplay they participated in, scars and bruises being one thing, but this was on an entirely different level for them both. Hux could only hope Kylo would be willing to let Hux try a few other things as well once he healed up some. For now though, Hux would continue to hold and calm Kylo until he was ready to move and they could clean themselves up. Afterwards, Hux would take care of any other need Kylo would surely have after this intense act between them. He couldn't think of a better end to the night.

“Anything you want love, anything you want.” Hux swore as he closed his eyes and basked in the love he felt washing over him from his Knight.

**Author's Note:**

> This will become a series depending on how well it's received. My goal is to have each chapter as a different body modification or hard kink. If you liked it and wanna see something specific leave me a comment or come drop a message to me at [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
